Kougaiji/History
|kanji = 【紅孩児】 |name = Kougaiji |manga debut = Sai. Vol 1, ch. 00 |anime debut = Saiyuki Ep. 02 |seiyuu = Takeshi Kusao (草尾 毅) Nezumi (First OVA) |english = Vic Mignogna (in Saiyuki) Terrence Stone (in Sai R. & Sai R Gun.) |stage = Onoda Ryunosuke |race = Youkai |gender = Male |age = 500+ (Appears 22) |height = 175 cm (5'7") |weight = 65 kg (143.3 lb) |hair = Dark red |eyes = Violet; Red |birthday = January 6 |blood type = A |occupancies = Youkai Prince |Status = Alive |relatives = Gyumaoh - Father Rasetsunyo - Mother Gyokumen Koushu - Step-mother Lirin - half-sister |skills = fire sorcery Summoning fiends from another plain}} Background ]]Born as the only son of the great Ox King, Gyumaoh, Kougaiji had the childhood of a royalty. Unlike the other women his father kept, his mother, Rasetsunyo was married to Gyumaoh, and their union provided him a special place beside his father. It's said he looked much like his father but had the heart of his mother. He didn't have a tight relationship with his father, more like being a display that item Gyumaoh could whip out when he needed it. Obviously Kougaiji was Gyumaoh's heir-to-be, and that ensured him with some quality time with his father trying to mold him into the man he should have been based on the Ox King's preferences, which included devouring human flesh and infidelity. Needless to say he rather followed his mother's gentler guidance. Gyumaoh was sealed by the War Prince Nataku after a war against the heavens. Kougaiji, along with his mother, half sister and most probably all extended family, was sealed with the Ox King in Houtou castle. The animated suspension lasted for five hundred years, until Gyokumen Koushou, Gyumaoh's mistress and self-proclaimed second wife, released him. Conveniently for her, she did not release Gyumaoh's wife along with his son, but rather promised to Kougaiji she would free Rasetsunyo as well if he'd worked for her while she revived his father. Present Saiyuki Their plan was to utilize the forbidden practice of combining science and youjutsu (demon magic) to free the youkai king. The act was forbidden for a reason. Combining the science of men and the magic of youkai would create a wave of minus energy that will destroy the balance of the universe. However, Kougaiji accepted her offer, willing to do anything to save his mother. While Dr. Ni Jianyi (Ukoku Sazon) and Gyokumen were trying to decipher the sutra they stole from Koumyou Sanzo (Genjo Sanzo's mentor), and setting their evil plans in motion, Kougaiji gathered his own army of friends and allies. He didn't think of it in such a way, of course. Yaone and Dokugakuji both stayed by his side loyally after he took them in without asking any questions, perhaps saving them from fates far worse than serving under the gentle-hearted youkai prince. The three of them along with Kougaiji's half sister Lirin form a group that seems to stick together through thick and thin. The experiments Gyokumen Koushou and Ni conducted resulted with a minus wave, a burst of negative energy that spread across the land, turning the youkai berserk, consuming human flesh. Shangri-la, the paradise where youkai and humans lived peacefully side-by-side, was cast into chaos. The Merciful Goddess sent a group of men to reverse the effect and return the peace in Shangri-la. By Gyokumen Koushou's ordered Kougaiji to deal with them. Ep 05]]At first he thought it was enough to send hired assassins, perhaps he was avoiding the possibility to get his own hands bloodied. When the assassins turned up dead and Gyokumen continuing to breath down his neck, Yaone asked herself to be sent in, and grudgingly he accepted to her request. But eventually he ended up going after her himself only to find her attempting to commit a suicide because she couldn't complete Kougaiji's orders. Frustrated and angry, he grabbed her, scuffled with the Sanzo party on his own and was able to take them both to safety. He lectured Yaone, stating that he didn't have servants stupid enough to commit a suicide and despite his harsh words, they both knew it was out worry and compassion rather than anger. After the first encounter with the Sanzo ikkou he had begun to doubt his own actions. Why was he fighting this futile battle? If Gyokumen Koushou would get what she wanted, the whole world would soon spiral into chaos. But whatever the cost, he'd have to save his mother. The next time he met with Sanzo party, Lirin had run out on her own to find and fight them. Worried and angry, he tracked her down with Dokugakuji and Yaone. The fight that followed, paired him against Goku, the golden-eyed monkey boy of Sanzo party, and he finally figured out why the members of the Sanzo ikkou seemed so strong and confident. They were fighting only for themselves, not for a cause or another person. He wanted that for himself as well, to fight for himself, not just for the people he'd have to protect. A temporary truce was formed when a giant crustacean-like shikigami attacked both of the groups and with the help of Goku, Kougaiji was able to defeat the shikigami by summoning one of his spirit servants, Engokuki. They parted ways with a promise to continue the fight some other day. They headed back to the Houtou castle but Kougaiji had no time to ponder over his newly cemented resolve. Gyokumen Koushou was sending assassins after Sanzo party on her own, regardless of the fact that so many turned out dead. Kougaiji demanded to know the reason for her actions. She released Kougaiji from his earlier mission, and after showing him the Seiten Scripture, sent him out to find the rest of the five Tenchi Kaigen scriptures that the gods used for creating the world, and later gave to the Sanzo priests to protect. Thinking he had no other choice but to obey, he left Lirin to the castle with Yaone, and headed out with Dokugakuji to chase after one of the sutras. On their way out they encountered Ni who told them to hold on to what is the most important. Kougaiji thought it's useless to remind him, 'the people I love are already what I live for.' ]]They met with Sanzo ikkou again, learned that the sutra they were after had been buried under the desert after Sanzo and company had killed the youkai that had stolen the scripture from a Sanzo priest. Sanzo was poisoned, the rest of the group was damaged, and without a way to get out of the desert in time to find an antidote for Sanzo. Kougaiji challenged Goku to a fight. If he'd kill Kougaiji, the flying dragon they'd brought would be Goku's, but if Kougaiji won he'd get Sanzo's sutra. 'I'm out of regrets', he said to Dokugakuji, ready to fight to the death for his cause, 'too important to be measured in terms of good and evil'. When Goku realized he was serious, he dropped his diadem, taking his true demonic form, the Seiten Taisen. With his new strength and lack or emotional and logical reasoning he beat Kougaiji into blood, broken, and half dead mess. Dokugakuji carried him back to the castle and very reluctantly handed him over to Ni to treat his wounds. His memories of the time in Ni's laboratory and directly after are probably fuzzy at their best. After waking up, he realized that his injuries had been healed but something was terribly wrong. He stumbled up to the shrine where his mother was kept. Gyokumen Koushou and Ni captured him there again, explaining that they had to 'brainwash' him, crank up the level of the minus wave in his particular case because his strong mind had rejected it before. He was stunned to find out that they had been doing it all the time intentionally. The youkai all around Shangri-la were going crazy because they created a minus wave. He exclaimed they're both crazy, indifferent to the damage they cause with their actions. Gyokumen Koushou told him it's just the way his father once was, unfortunately he has only Gyumaoh's face and his mother's heart. She yanked off Rasetsunyo's earrings from Kougaiji's ears, which might have been the last straw in breaking his will. Saiyuki Reload Later it's made obvious he was completely in Gyokumen Koushou's control, killing on command without mercy or second chances. Dokugakuji and Yaone were both horrified and even confessed to the Sanzo party that they were at their wits end. They met with the Sanzo group while looking for Kougaiji who had take off from the castle by Gyokumen Koushou's orders to find the missing sutras. In the meanwhile Kougaiji was already fighting with Goku in another location, ruthlessly punishing him for not revealing Sanzo's whereabouts. The fight raged on, and apparently Kougaiji didn't mind the pain, only the purpose of serving his master. The rest of the group joined them when Goku fell unconscious. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo fought Kougaiji while Yaone and Dokugakuji stood at the sidelines, hesitating on what side to take. Gojyo beat Kougaiji to the ground and Sanzo whipped out his gun. Just as he was about to shoot, Dokugakuji and Yaone stepped ahead to defend their prince. Kougaiji, despite his brainwashed state of mind, was surprised and inquired a reason for their irrational behavior. "Because we choose to", they answered, "All we wish is to serve by your side, Kougaiji. Because we need you." And they ran off to attack Sanzo and his group. Their devoted words and actions woke up Kougaiji's sleeping will, and while fighting against Sanzo and company he also battled for the control over himself. The last bit was practically beaten out of him when he moved to shield Dokugakuji from Goku. Their voices helped him to chase away the hesitation and doubt, to gain control over himself again. Kougaiji released one of his spirit servants and Sanzo party had to retreat. Like so many times before, they parted ways with a promise to get the fight settled some other day, and Kougaiji, Dokugakuji and Yaone hurried back to the castle where Lirin was kept in Ni's laboratory as a captive. Gyokumen Koushou need her for the experiment, just like she needed the minus wave and the scriptures. They marched into Ni's laboratory. Dokugakuji took Lirin out of her tube while Kougaiji had words with Ni. "Never again will I be one of your experiments." He'd do things his way from then on. They took off from Ni's laboratory and retreat to rest in Kougaiji's personal chambers. He's not sure how to fight on his own, what to do, where to go? But he knows he will be doing it by himself and with the people he can trust. Saiyuki Reload Blast Reference Category:Subpage